


These Moments Forever

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Birthday Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gift Giving, Moving In Together, Post-Canon, Romantic Poe Dameron, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: A series of ficlets (100 to 500 words) centered around them. All sorts of verses. Warnings and/or notes will be the note in the chapter.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Modern Setting.  
> Title taken from Josh Groban's 'Never Let Go' song.

Rey was in need of a new apartment, since Rose and Finn were planning to move to their much larger apartment. 

Poe jumped at the chance for them to live together, “You can move in with me,” He said over lunch. “We could go ahead and give a try to live together.”

Rey thought about it as chewed, “Are you sure? Because if you are, I think it would be good.”

Poe leaned back, “Never surer of anything like this before. Honestly, you can move in, Beebee would be thrilled.”

“Just Beebee?” Rey teased him.

“And me, I’d be thrilled.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I am so happy that I’ve found you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU. Soulmates.

Poe could hardly believe it, he had a soulmate! After years of hoping, waiting, he had found Rey. Well, more she had found him, after all, how many people stumble directly into the other’s arms triggering their vision to explode in colors?

Yeah, he was one of the lucky ones, he knew. He had immediately asked Rey out, once he had managed to find his voice, that was. Rey had left him speechless, figuratively and not. She was so beautiful, her face full of joy and those eyes that sparkled in the summer sun.

Who would have known, that his soulmate was his best friend’s second best friend? Not him, that’s for sure. But he didn’t care, now he and Rey had found each other. They had chosen to take it slow – just because they were soulmates didn’t mean they had to rush –, which suited him just fine. He was a lover of love and romance, and wanted to woo his soulmate in any which way he could.

He knew that he could be overwhelming to Rey. He had so much love to give, and she had grown with so little it was a hard for her to accept that now she could have it. She had had a rough upbringing in stark contrast to his own loving one, but if anything that made him more determined to show her that he was real and he meant it.

“I feel my soul singing when you are with me,” He told her near the end of their date, as he stood outside of her apartment door. “I am so happy that I’ve found you.”

Rey had blushed so prettily, “Oh, that was pretty romantic, Mr. Dameron.”

He had then taken her hand and kissed the back of it, never taking his eyes off her, “And damn proud of it. I am not ashamed in loving love. Much less, loving you.”

Rey’s face had gone soft, “I am so lucky,” she told him, voice full of a quiet intensity. “I am so glad you are my soulmate. Love you.”

“I love you too. And I am glad that you are mine.”

Yes, he was so very glad that they had found each other. And now, their story was just getting started and he knew, it would have a happily ever after. His heart and soul told him so and he wouldn’t disagree.


	3. Doll

Poe laid on the blanket, he and Rey were resting under the Force Tree, his eyes were closed and he was relishing on the quiet and calm that seemed to radiate of the Tree. “Rey, tell me something?”

Rey, who was simply meditating, opened her eyes and frowned, “Like what?”

“I don’t know, whatever you want.”

“In Jakku, I had a doll I made with what I now know was the uniform of an x-wing pilot.”

Poe opens his eyes and turns his head, “Really? What happened to it?”

“I left it behind, and I’m sorry about that, because it was my only friend there. I wish I could go back and get it.”

“Sorry about that.”

“It’s fine.” Rey said and then, when Poe did not speak again, she closed her eyes again and she returned to her meditation.

**

Rey did not think much of that conversation, not until a few weeks later, when Poe arrived with a box and a grin on his face. “What did you do?”

Poe offered her the box, “Nothing yet. But I do have something for you, consider it a gift. Go ahead, open it.”

Rey looks at Poe’s grinning face and stares at the box, she shrugs, takes and opens it. “Oh Poe.” It’s all she can say, because inside of the box, there are two dolls. The look homemade, the stitches are crooked and they’re not perfect. One wears the uniform of the x-wing pilot and the other, looks like a jedi. Her throat closes it and tears come to her eyes, “Thank you.”

Poe leans forward and kisses the top of Rey’s head. “I can’t give you back the one you lost, but I could give you new ones. That way, you’ll always have companionship, specially if you have to go somewhere alone. I’ll be with you. And yes, that’s me, a crooked version of me.”

Tears come and Rey throws herself at Poe. “Thank you. You are the best.”

“Anything for you Rey.”


	4. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Rey!

“What the fuck?” Rey couldn’t help the words that escaped her mouth after seeing the living room. “Poe, what the hell did you do?”

The living room, was not full, but tastefully decorated with green and gold balloons and a small banner that said ‘Happy birthday’. Rey was pretty sure it wasn’t her birthday.

Poe came from the kitchen, still wearing an apron, he smiled at Rey. “Just making you a small birthday party for two.”

The aromas that came from the kitchen were delicious, and Rey’s stomach growled at the scent. She was hungry, she had not been able to eat at work because of an emergency. Rey frowned, “It’s not my birthday, Poe.”

Poe tilted his head, “Rey, love, babe, today _is_ your birthday.”

Rey shook her head, “Pretty sure I know when my birthday is, and today’s not it.”

“Do you want to look at the calendar?” Poe’s smile grew smug. They both had a birthday calendar on their shared office, it only bore the birthdays of friends and family. A moment later, Bebee arrived while wearing a birthday hat.

Rey’s eyes narrowed. “Bring that calendar here.”

Poe snorted and rushed to the office, when he returned, he had the calendar with him. It was April 10th. And there, in green ink, it said, ‘Rey’s birthday.’ “See?”

Rey blinked a few times, then pulled her phone out of her bag and noticed that it was, in fact, her birthday. Plus all the notifications she had muted in wishing her a happy birthday. “I forgot my own birthday.” She said looking quite perplexed at Poe. “How the hell did _that_ happened?”

Poe enveloped her in a hug, “You’ve been working a lot. Now, come, food should be done soon. And I got your favorite cupcakes. Two dozens.”

Rey rested her forehead against Poe’s shoulder. “Thank you. I love you.”

“I love you too, and Rey? Happy birthday.”


End file.
